degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25882666-20150415010042
How I would have ended Gossip Girl: - Blair would have become a fashion magazine editor like Anna Wintour. She would demand high standards, become a visionary in the industry, and be confident in her abilities. This Blair would only want the best in her career: she's a dictator of taste as Dan put it. Blair Waldorf doesn't take orders, she gives them. - Dan would be an award winning novelist. He lives for culture, so he'd probably be an art/literature critic on the side, and spend his days at home writing down all his ideas. He'd struggle for a bit, as all writers do, and then continue his passion. In the future, I could see him teaching literature as a professor, but only when he's like proper old, lol. - I'd make Serena a stylist for movies. She loves drama, so what better place than a film set where she can shop for expensive things? And she'd get to travel to all these locations, which she loves, and have so much to gossip about with Blair who would obviously let her do some styling for her magazine. - I always imagined Nate as more than a guy in a suit: he didn't want that life. But I think he's have been a great counsellor or therapist given everything he went through with his family gave him a better understanding of pressures people can face, and he was a great fucking listener. He listened to everyone's drama, mainly Chuck's fucked up ones, and was mostly there when the others needed him. - Chuck would stay as the owner of his hotel. I hate him but I would want him to remember all the horrible things he's done, especially trade Blair for his beloved hotel, as he wasted the years way with no real love or affection. His greatest love would become his his biggest taunt. - Jenny would be a successful designer, which she actually did become on the show so... - Dan and Blair would have ended up together. They'd live in a cute apartment and go to art shows as well as readings together and debate about who had the better interpretation. Dan would go along to the fashion shows she was invited to, quietly following her because he loved seeing her adored and in the lime light, and she'd entertain his arty friends as best she could. They'd go for evening walks talking about their day and have coffee in the morning while reading the newspaper: Blair the fashion section, Dan the reviews. Dorota would look after their kids, obviously, and eventually they'd move to Paris. - Nate and Serena would be all loved up. He'd surprise her when she travelled for work and she'd make him smile with just her presence. They'd go to all the great parties, not really paying attention to anyone besides the other person, and still love just staying in with one another watching reality TV. They probably wouldn't get married for ages, just being content, but when they did them it would be simple yet magical just like their love. - Chuck would have some hook-ups that leave him way dissatisfied. Nate would stay in touch with him because he's a good guy and Serena because she cares, but he wouldn't be part of any of their lives. - Nate & Serena would have couples dinner with Dan & Blair whenever they could, awkwardly laughing about their past couple situations but way over it. They'd remain friends for life.